


why aren’t you scared of me

by merryghoul



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslash100100, F/F, Fights, Implied Relationships, Minor Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose, Past Relationship(s), WWE Clash of Champions 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Becky and Sasha fight in the women’s locker room the day before Clash of Champions 2019.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Kudos: 8
Collections: femslash february music fest, femslash100100





	why aren’t you scared of me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> femslash100100: Athena (Greek Mythology table)
> 
> [femslash february music fest](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/41449.html): Keep you in the dark. What had you expected?/Me to make you my art and make you a star? | Billie Eilish, “bury a friend”

Sasha knew Becky could hear her carry-on luggage rolling onto the floor of the designated women's locker room area in the Spectrum Center. 

Becky turned towards Sasha. "You can't sneak up on me, Sasha." 

Sasha smirked. Both were in Charlotte, North Carolina for the Clash of Champions pay per view the following day.

"I'm only here for practice, Becky."

"Why'd you come here now? You could've gotten here before I did or after I did. You could've came here with your girl. I thought you two would come together."

"Oh, Bayley? Bayley's a big girl. We don't have to show up to arenas together all the time."

"I know we're all frenemies here, but I still can't believe Bayley is your best buddy. It felt like every other NXT show you were telling me how much you hated Bayley. You'd be ribbing on her ring outfits or her Bayley Buddies or that one time she called you 'ratchet.' Hell, you convinced me to tag with you because you thought she was always going to stay in NXT and be a jobber. A few years later you're bending that wildcard rule and teaming up with her to try to take me out."

"Bayley earned my respect just like you earned my respect before she did."

"So that's what you're calling it now? Respect?"

Sasha nodded. "Respect."

"The way I see it is you cozy up to a girl before they get successful. You were with Charlotte before she was Divas and NXT Champion. You were with me well before I was champion. And Bayley? I mean, they created this Grand Slam achievement for her, and she's held a belt longer than you have. I'm amazed you haven't turned on her yet."

"I would never turn my back on her."

"Let's be honest, Sasha. You almost did. The whole world's seen it. You know Bayley's seen it. She's a patient woman. You do what you did to her to me and I would've pulled both of your arms out of their sockets after Elimination Chamber," Becky said. She was referencing Sasha kicking Bayley off of one of the Elimination Chamber booths in 2018.

"Of course you'd say that after Ronda." Sasha touched her left shoulder.

"Of course you'd take your formerly separated shoulder to try to get out of this and make me the bad guy. Not falling for it, Sasha."

"Anyway, Bayley forgave me."

"Right. You're lucky I'm nice enough to not mention what I notice about you in front of an arena full of people and on a camera filming to millions across the world."

"Thank you for not mentioning your perception of my supposed jealousy to a live audience, as if you think my fans will turn on me."

"Back to your girl. You can use the wildcard rule to go after her. Alexa and Nikki tried." This time Becky referenced Alexa Bliss and Nikki Cross using the wildcard rule to challenge Bayley for the SmackDown Women's Championship at Stomping Grounds and Extreme Rules.

"I guess I'm more loyal to Bayley than I am you, _friend._ I'm not using the wildcard rule to fight Bayley on SmackDown. And I'm not waiting in line to get what's mine." Sasha stepped up to Becky to get in her face, a smirk on her face.

"You think I'm gonna kiss you, Sasha?"

Sasha said nothing.

"You should get ready for practice, Sasha. But tomorrow I'm pulling your arm off."

"I can't wait until you try." Sasha rolled her luggage to her designated locker, the smirk still on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this part of a longer series looking at Sasha and Becky’s relationship throughout the years, but I couldn’t make myself do more than this ficlet.


End file.
